staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Września 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:33, 7:03, 7:33,8.03,8.33 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate odc. 1; program dla dzieci 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? odc. 1; magazyn 09:30 Tropiciele zagadek - Zagadka wielkiego jabłka, odc. 1 (The Bigg Apple); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 10:00 Fantaghiro - Przepowiednia odc.1 (The prophecy); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Cztery koła ratunkowe; magazyn 11:25 Atom - Zmagania tytanów cz. 1 (Atom. Clash of Titans) 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1328; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1716 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1853; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Dotknij życia - Mutter 28'; film dokumentalny 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Komisarz Rex (seria 8) - Śmierć bestii (Kommissar Rex, ep. 14, Endlich ist die Bestie Tot); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4472 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4687); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4473 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4688); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1717 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1329; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1854; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Przytulanka, odc. 50 (My Rag Doll); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:25 Londyńczycy - odc. 13/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777 21:55 Zagubieni III - odc. 23 (Lost III, ep. 22, Through the Looking Glass I) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:45 Zagubieni III - odc. 24 (Lost III, ep. 23, Through the Looking Glass II) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:40 Kino nocnych marków - Okrutna wyliczanka (Safety in Numbers) 85'; thriller kraj prod.Australia (2005) 01:05 Notacje - Jerzy Skorupiński. Wrzesień 39 w Piasecznie; cykl dokumentalny 01:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 4/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 06:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:55 Niezłomni - Kobieta biznesu; cykl reportaży 07:05 Sierociniec dla słoni - odc. 4 (odc. 4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 52/52 Plaża Boo - kini (Casper ep. Boo Kini Beach); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 108 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18 10:50 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 6 "Mocne papiery"; felieton 10:55 Święta wojna - (298) Jesień Średniowiecza; serial TVP 11:25 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 24 Sylwetka - Natalia Lesz i Karolina Szymańska (Inga i Dorota) 11:30 Magnum - odc. 141/162 Śmierć i podatki (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 (Death and taxes)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:20 Kocham Cię Polsko - Czterdziestolatek 12:25 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv" 12:55 Maxi Lotko - losowanie nagrody tygodnia Lotko. tv 13:10 Planeta Ziemia - odc. 1 Od bieguna do bieguna (Planet Earth 1 From Pole To Pole) - txt str.777 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 99 Widmo katastrofy (McLeod's Daughters, s. 4 ep. (Trembling On The Brink)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2004) 15:00 XIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2009 (1) 15:50 SYLWETKI TANCERZY 15:55 Egzamin z życia - odc 1; serial 16:55 MASH - odc. 249 (MASH (s. XI, ep. B03 Run for the Money)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982) 17:25 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 1 "Czas walki zbrojnej"; felieto 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/LX - txt str.777; teleturniej 18:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Na ryby - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 19:00 Gorączka Kabaretowej Nocy (2) ; widowisko 19:30 Dowódcy AK - "Torwid" - gen. bryg. Michał Karaszewicz - Tokarzewski 24'; cykl dokumentalny 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 297 - txt str.777 ; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - odc. 87, s. V (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 01 - Dying Changes Everything); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:35 Dr House - odc. 88 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 2 - Not Cancer); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008 22:30 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 6 "Mocne papiery"; felieton 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:20 SYLWETKI TANCERZY 23:25 Warto rozmawiać - W Europie czy między Rosją a Niemcami ? 00:15 Dr House - odc. 87 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 01 - Dying Changes Everything); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:00 Dr House - odc. 88 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 2 - Not Cancer); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:40 Republika wspomnień. Koncert zespołu Republika 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News (64) - program informacyjny 07.15 Kasa na dzień dobry - teleturniej 07.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (56, 57) - serial komediowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (249, 250) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (4) - serial komediowy 10.30 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe (4) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (81) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1311) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (198) - serial komediowy 13.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (58, 59) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (941) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Ostry dyżur 13 (70) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - mag. reporterów 16.30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz: Polska - Francja 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (942) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1312) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (90) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Spider-Man - film przygodowy, USA 2002 22.00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23.45 Z nami nie ma żartów - komedia sensacyjna, Włochy/Hiszpania 1974 01.40 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 02.40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 06.50 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 07.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 08.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 09.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 10.20 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11.20 Mango - telezakupy 12.20 Na Wspólnej (1140-1142) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Na celowniku (12) - serial sensacyjny 15.20 Przyjaciele (15, 16) - serial komediowy 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.30 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Zabójcza broń 4 - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 22.45 Sopot Festival 2009 (3/4) - koncert 23.25 Sopot Festival 2009 (4-ost.) - koncert 00.30 Generał (3, 4) - serial fab.-dok. 01.40 Generał (4) - serial fab.-dok. 02.45 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 04.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 05.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04:40 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce 05:05 Dekoratornia (199) - magazyn 05:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 06:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:05 Zbuntowani (42) - telenowela meks. 08:10 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 09:10 Nie igraj z aniołem (69) - meks. serial obyczajowy 10:10 Rodzina Serrano (3) - hiszp. serial komediowy 11:50 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 14:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:30 Dziewczyny fortuny 15:30 Zbuntowani (43) - telenowela meksykańska 16:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 17:30 Nie igraj z aniołem (70) - meksykański serial obyczajowy 18:30 Rodzina Serrano (4) - hiszpański serial komediowy 20:15 Kung Pow: Wejście Wybrańca (Kung Pow: Enter the Fist) - amerykańsko-hongkońska komedia sensacyjna 2002, reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Steve Oedekerk, Fei Lung, Leo Lee, Ling Ling Tse (82 min) 21:55 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy 22:55 Zbuntowana klasa (Light it Up) - dramat USA 1999, reż. Craig Bolotin, wyk. Usher Raymond, Forest Whitaker Rosario Dawson, Robert Richard (99 min) 01:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 02:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 03:05 Podziel się posiłkiem - koncert gwiazd 04:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Gdańsk 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 07:07, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 07:11, 07:17, 07:37; Serwis INFO Flesz 0; STEREO 07:45 Panorama 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Magazyn przechodnia - nowy wiek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:19 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Panorama 17:00 Everyday English 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Panorama 18:00 Komentarze dnia 18:15 Postawione na głowie 18:40 Tajne, nieznane, zapomiane 19:05 Magazyn przechodnia - nowy wiek 19:15 Everyday English 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:35 Polskie Państwo Podziemne 1939 - 1945; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:44 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:28 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:47 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:06 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:39 Polskie Państwo Podziemne 1939 - 1945; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:41 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Prawdziwa miłość; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:53 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 04:19 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:38 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:22 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:32 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:55 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:13 Czas Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 06:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 06:00 Stacja Porankowo 08:00 Burza uczuć odc.: 316 09:00 Telemarket 09:30 Zdrada i miłość odc.: 3 10:30 Twarz Analiji odc.: 3 11:30 Miłosny nokaut odc.: 3 12:30 Telemarket 13:00 Ból za kulisami sławy 13:30 Burza uczuć odc.: 317 14:30 Zdrada i miłość odc.: 4 15:30 Twarz Analiji odc.: 4 16:30 Miłosny nokaut odc.: 4 17:30 Ale numer! 18:00 Junior TV: Gadżet i Gadżetinis 18:30 Junior TV: Był sobie kosmos 19:00 Junior TV: Flintstonowie 19:30 Test na Super Mamę 20:30 Debbie zmienia wnętrza 21:30 Ale numer! 22:00 Goło i wesoło 22:30 Dyżur odc.: 1 23:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki odc.: 1 00:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe 00:30 Goło i wesoło 01:00 Nocne I-Granie 02:00 Puls kultury 02:30 Programy powtórkowe 05:59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Budzik - Wspomnienia z wakacji; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Było takie miejsce... Cardinal Club w Chicago; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Tańcząca z Gruzją (Tańcząca z Gruzją); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Gruzja (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1323; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1701; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Łączy nas Polska - Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Strachy - Złota kurtyna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Piwko dla Niedźwiedzia 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Dłużewska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Porto" (35); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Wspomnienia z wakacji; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Było takie miejsce... Cardinal Club w Chicago; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Tańcząca z Gruzją (Tańcząca z Gruzją); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Gruzja (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1323; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Yeti; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1701; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Pitbull - odc. 1; serial policyjny TVP; reż.:Patryk Vega; wyk.:Marcin Dorociński, Janusz Gajos, Andrzej Grabowski, Krzysztof Stroiński, Rafał Mohr, Weronika ROsati; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 15 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '77. Alibabki w Opolu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Mój tatuś był ułanem 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jakub Barua; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:13 Tańcząca z Gruzją (Tańcząca z Gruzją); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Gruzja (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1323; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Yeti; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1701; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Pitbull - odc. 1; serial policyjny TVP; reż.:Patryk Vega; wyk.:Marcin Dorociński, Janusz Gajos, Andrzej Grabowski, Krzysztof Stroiński, Rafał Mohr, Weronika ROsati; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 15 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '77. Alibabki w Opolu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Mój tatuś był ułanem 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jakub Barua; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Było takie miejsce... Cardinal Club w Chicago; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku